Trapped
by PJOshipper
Summary: Annabeth Chase is trapped. She's trapped with her evil stepmom, two trickster stepbrothers, and no dad. She's trapped with the mystery of what really happened to her parents. But when the shy kid Percy Jackson makes a rise to popularity her burdens get lifted of her shoulders. Twist on Cinderella.
1. Prologue

Trapped

Annabeth is a seventeen year old living in Manhattan, New York. She lives with her stepmom and two stepbrothers. If the burdens of being a teenager weren't enough she has to take care of her family . She had to cook and clean the whole 100ft square house. Annabeth shattered the stereotype that blondes were dumb, because she was brilliant. She was a straight A student who never missed a day of school. Her best friend Thalia Grace was the one who kept her spirits up, in times she was about to have a complete melt down. Her slight crush on the awkward kid in her English class helped too.

He was Percy Jackson. The dark haired sea green eyed nobody who stayed out of everyone's way. He lived in a small Manhattan apartment with is mom , stepdad ( Paul Blofis), and 14 year old brother Tyson. He was a slightly below average student who only cared about one thing... Swimming. He was always too shy to tryout for the swim team, until this year his final year in high school. His number one best friend Grover forced him into doing so. The real reason he was finally doing this was because he heard the pretty blonde in his English class liked jocks.

And thus the story begins on how they lived Happily Ever After.


	2. Ordinary Morning

Before the sun even thinks of rising, a girl with blonde princess curls is cleaning the living room to her slighty large estate. The large pot of coffee she made an hour before was keeping her from passing out with exhaustion. It was already quarter of 7 she had to start cooking now she wouldn't be able to leave before her stepmother woke to give her more hate and random ass chores.

Too late, it was 7:10 and she could hear her stepmother walking down the stairs with a raspy "Annabeth" escaping her lips. Annabeth could already tell that motherdearest was hungover and that her chances of getting to school before 2nd period were diminishing.

She quickly texted her best friend Thalia to get her home work for her first 2 periods because she was going to be late again. But luckily her first period was latin with and her second was English with .

Pouring a big cup of coffee and grabbing the toast that just out of the toaster she headed over to her stepmother. " Here is your breakfeast, Mam.", she said with obvious fear in her voice. Annabeth still wasn't over the cruel things she was sent to bed with. She knew she was wanted and loved but hearing every day that no one would ever care or love you for five years has a toll on even the stgrongest people.

" There you are you stupid girl, I've been sitting here for nearly five minutes waiting for my food.", she chugged down the coffee, " Did you make your brothers thier breakfeast and lunch."

Annabeth nodded " Yes, Mam. They just left for school about ten minutes ago."

" I did not ask for there exact whereabouts." , she snapped back, " Now did you finish your chores, because you know if you didn't you won't be going to school and seeing your goth friend today."

It took all Annabeth's will power not to say something and defend her fiend but, she knew if she did she wouldn't be able to see Thalia for longer. She also knew Thalia wasn't goth she was just...punk. "Yes, Mam. I did. May i go to school now."

Mommy dearest just shook a dismissive hand at her. Annabeth took this as a yes and grabbed her bag heading out into the harsh fall weather. She was heading to school the only peaceful place she could think of, well after the library of course.


	3. Nevermind

She arrived at school during the middle of second period. As she opened the door to the main office she heard a familiar voice ," Wait, hold the door." Annabeth's stomach did a flip, she knew it was the Seaweed brained boy Percy, her long time crush.

Quickly looking over her shoulder, she saw a wet haired boy panting up the stairs. " Thank you" he said.

"No problem." Annabeth said with a slight blush upon her cheeks.

After they both got there late slips they headed to English. All eyes were on them as they entered together.

" Nice of you two to join us. Especially you Percy because you didn't want to wake up this morning." Mr. Blofis said. The class had a giggle fit with that.

" Well I would have been woken up earlier if you weren't waching movies in the living room until 1 last night." Percy shot back with his award winning grin.

The class was filled with laughter after that. " Well we all had our fun now so wil yo please take your seats." tried to say sternly.

Obeying Mr Blofis request brought them to the back of the class. Percy took his spot in the left corner next to Grover and Annabeth sat next to Thalia. Thalia gave Annabeth a little wink and a nudge with her shoulder that made Annabeths blush even darker.


End file.
